


Love-Struck Dreamer

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Losing Sanity Drastically [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George has been admiring the drummer of Rory Storm's band from afar for a while, and he finally decides to make a move.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Losing Sanity Drastically [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684987
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	Love-Struck Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> So. Just a gentle reminder in case you skipped over it - this fic has the "Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" tag. Sooooo yeah. Read at your own risk.

joj was a simple boi. he likes guitars, smokey-smokes, and drinky-drinks—and super smexy bois. the smexyest of all da bois was ringy-ding star-face—aka bongo. bongo was a little drummer boi for another band, and joj loved watching them play. joj’s little man titties got so wet everytime he heard bongo bang the drumbos, and joj wanted bongo to bang _his_ drumbos.

one day joj sneaked up on bongo after the performance. “hey bongo, now I want you too no, that without you my guitar plays far two slow.”

bongo raised his eyebrows so high they flew off his face and crawled around on the ground. “wot?”

“it means come back to my room and bang my drumbos.”

“wot?”

“it means spank me daddy.”

“sdofjsodfjdslfjldfjllk;jw” bongo said with his tongue flailing randomly. joj wanted bongo’s big, long tongue all over him. “ok joj,” bongo said, reaching out his fingers to pinch joj’s tiny tushie.

joj jumped 50 feet in the air and bonked his head on the ceiling. “ouchies,” he cryed, rubbing the big bump on his brain cage.

“oh my poor sweet joj.” bongo kissed the bump and picked joj up. “lets go get you to bed.”

“k” joj said, smelling bongo’s stinky armpits as bongo carried him. but it was bongo’s stinky, so joj liked it.

bongo put joj on the bed. “now go to sleep.”

joj pouted with big anime eyes. “bongo-wongo doesn’t wanna fucky-wuck me?”

“but you have a boo-boo on your head.”

“but I’m in love with you”

“ok I’m convinced now.” bongo ripped his pants to shreds and stuck his drumstick inside joj’s drumbo.

“yes daddy, so good.” it was so good that joj spewed his sticky white milk everywhere in just 17 seconds. bongo finished at exactly the same time cuz their soulmates.

“let’s get married.”

“ok joj.”

then they got married and played each other’s drumbos 64 times a day.

and they lived forever the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rufusrant for helping me flesh out the plot for this fic. 
> 
> april fools


End file.
